


Underage

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [38]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awesome Michelle Jones, Morgan Stark just needs a break, Multi, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker is a good big brother, Protective Peter Parker, Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Morgan wandered out of the party when the music got to be too loud. She took a sip of the liquid in the red cup in her hand and tried to find her keys in her purse which was difficult because she seemed to have more than one on her arm now.Morgan stumbled straight into her car and leaned against it. She couldn’t drive if she couldn’t find her keys. She must have lost them. She’d have to call someone to bring her a spare. Morgan frowned. Her parents thought she was at her friend’s house studying and they’d be mad if they found out she went to a party. She pulled out her phone and made her way to Peter’s contact while trying to sooth the nausea in her gut that appeared out of nowhere.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 29
Kudos: 197





	Underage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SapphiRubyCrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphiRubyCrys/gifts).



> Happy Tuesday!
> 
> I wasn't planning on posting today but I got some free time to write this and I couldn't wait until this weekend to let you all read it. I wrote this from a prompt from a friend and I hope she loves it!
> 
> RANDOM FACT ABOUT ME: I have yet to figure out how to stop a panic attack before it happens but my therapist swears it's possible.

Morgan wandered out of the party when the music got to be too loud. She took a sip of the liquid in the red cup in her hand and tried to find her keys in her purse which was difficult because she seemed to have more than one on her arm now. 

Morgan stumbled straight into her car and leaned against it. She couldn’t drive if she couldn’t find her keys. She must have lost them. She’d have to call someone to bring her a spare. Morgan frowned. Her parents thought she was at her friend’s house studying and they’d be mad if they found out she went to a party. She pulled out her phone and made her way to Peter’s contact while trying to sooth the nausea in her gut that appeared out of nowhere.

“Mo? I’m a little busy at the moment. What’s going on?” Peter saw MJ glance over where she sat at the table in the restaurant they had decided to go out to.

“I just lost something—Its portant’ I think.” Morgan tried to remember why she had called her brother.

“Morgan H. Stark, Are you drunk?” Peter stepped out of the restaurant, “Where are you?”

“I’m not sposed’ to be here.” Morgan made her way to the curb and sat down, “Don’t feel good.”

“I bet you don’t. I’m going to have Karen track your phone. I’m coming. Don’t drive on your own.” Peter went back in the restaurant and told MJ he had to go rescue his sister.

“Go, I’ll pay the bill and get an Uber.” MJ squeezed her fiancé’s hand.

~

Peter found his sixteen year old sister retching in some person’s flowers. He pulled her hair back, “Mo. I’m not going to lecture you right now but let’s go.”

“Go where? To get more drinks? DRINK DRINK DRINK!” Morgan cheered.

“No. To go to bed. BED BED BED!” Peter gave a fake show of excitement.

“Why are you so boring—Just like—-Erm DAD!” Morgan asked.

“I’m ignoring that because if you make fun of me more than I’ll call dad.” Peter rolled his eyes.

“Twenty-Three year old dad! That’s what you are, my friend.” Morgan laughed.

“Twenty-One, and I’m not your friend. I’m your brother which makes me obligated to get you home safely. Let’s go.” Peter picked Morgan up easily and got her into his car with a seat belt, “I’m cool.”

“Yeah. Okay. Whatever makes you sleep at night. SPOILER ALERT, HE’S NOT.” Morgan said before throwing up all over his passenger seat.

“This is payback for the time I threw up all over Tony’s shoes.”

~

Peter took Morgan to his and MJ’s apartment. He couldn’t take her home assuming his parents had no clue about the underage drinking. Scratch that if they had any idea Morgan would have been grounded just for thinking about it.

“You’ve got her?” Peter asked MJ who was now leading Morgan to the guest room.

“I can handle putting a drunk sixteen year old to bed. Are you calling your parents?” MJ asked.

“I don’t know. We’ll talk to Mo in the morning.” Peter sighed.

~

Peter walked into the guest room the next morning and opened the curtains, “Rise and shine. We need to talk.”

“Am I dead? Can I be dead?” Morgan groaned.

“I can’t believe you.” Peter sat down on the edge of the bed, “Not only did you drink and get drunk underage but you also tried to drive like that. I’m grateful you were too drunk to find your keys.”

“Spare me your high and mighty speech.” Morgan laid back down closing her eyes.

“Morgan, you could have hurt someone or yourself.” Peter stood up, “What am I supposed to do? DO I tell dad? If I don’t then what does that make me?”

“A good brother?” Morgan opened her eyes, “Please don’t tell them.”

“Morgan, that was reckless. I have half a mind to tell them just so that you stay safe. What went through your mind when you decided to go to that party?”

Morgan sighed grabbing a pillow to hug to her chest, “I guess that I just wanted to let go of perfection for a night and just be.”

Peter scooted to lean against the headboard, “Perfection costs a lot.”

“I’m exhausted, Pete. If I slip up then the whole world knows. I can never just be a teenager who makes mistakes. I wanted a break from that.” Morgan admitted.

MJ cleared her throat in the doorway, “Speaking of the media…”

“No.” Morgan groaned.

“You look really cute in that video of you throwing up in the bushes though!” MJ shrugged.

“No…” Morgan looked around, “Where’s my phone. Dad’s probably seen it.”

“He has.” MJ cringed, “He called Peter’s phone and I answered it.”

“He’s on his way?” Morgan nodded after MJ confirmed he was.

“Don’t worry. We’ll face him together.” Peter grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.

~

“Dad—“

“No, Peter. I am livid. I don’t want to hear it.” Tony paced the small apartment’s living room.

“Dad, I—“ Morgan stood up.

“Sit down. The adult is talking.” Tony glared.

“Mom says you have to listen even if we’re in trouble because in our family we communicate.” Morgan played her trump card.

Tony sighed, “You’re sixteen. You could have died if you had gotten in that car. You could have killed someone else.”

“I know.” Morgan felt a tear roll down her cheek, “I was so dumb.”

Tony deflated a bit sitting down next to Morgan, “I don’t think you’re dumb—“

“But that decision was—“ Peter finished.

“Whose the dad here?” Tony rolled his eyes at his oldest.

“Sorry, you’ve got this…Right?” Peter made a motion of zipping his lips.

“The decisions you make always have an outcome. You are in control of that outcome. You’re also in charge of how you want people to view your character—“

“—Yeah. You don’t want them thinking you’re a sixteen year old alcoholic.” Peter pointed out.

“PETER!” Tony looked at MJ.

“Peter, I think Tony has this. Let’s take a walk. I want a cupcake from that bakery down the road.” MJ told her fiancé grabbing her jacket.

“But I—“ Peter protested.

Morgan squeezed his hand, “You did your job. You kept me safe from any real danger. Go get a cupcake”

Peter searched his sister’s face, “Don’t do it again. Dad’s heart can’t take it.”

Tony waited for Peter and MJ to close the door, “He’s right, you know? I have a heart condition.”

“I’m sorry, Dad. I really am.”

“And you’ll be proving that for the next month. Grounded.” Tony held out his hand, “Phone and car keys.”

“I don’t even know if my phone made the trip here last night…I don’t know where my keys are either. Wait, where’s my car?” Morgan’s face scrunched up in thought.

“Oh, hangover brain. Memories.” Tony laughed, “Good thing you won’t be needing your car or phone for a good long time.”

“I suppose that’s fair. It’ll be like old times with you driving me to school so early in the morning.” Morgan winked knowing her dad wasn’t a morning person.

“I did not think this through. How am I punished too?” Tony groaned, “For both of our sakes…MAKE BETTER CHOICES.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> THIS WRITER RUNS ON COMMENTS AND KUDOS!
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
